


Trophy Husband

by rant_girl



Series: Trophy Husband [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Crossdressing Kink, Husbands, M/M, Pantyhose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jensen was in the middle of running for Office. Blazing the campaign trail. And Jared was right there with him every step of the way. The dutiful husband. Jared takes his duties very seriously. Knows just when to help his husband unwind. And how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_rant_girl/15863960/11357/11357_600.gif) gif.

Jared loved his husband. And not just because he was quite easily the most gorgeous man to ever live. Though that really didn't hurt. But he was smart, and funny, and kind, and he could charm his way in or out of any situation. Could turn his hand to almost everything with an effortlessness that he was always humble about. Most importantly, he made Jared happy. So Jared would pretty much do whatever Jensen wanted to keep him happy too.

One thing that really got Jensen's motor running was seeing his husband in women's undergarments. Back when they had just started to go out, Jensen had been so adorably embarrassed the first time he requested that Jared wear a pretty little pair of panties. He'd never shared the kink with anyone before and he'd been worried Jared would think it was stupid or silly. Jared had been quick to quash that notion. And he'd gone with Jensen to the lingerie store to pick some out.

When they'd been together for two years, it had been Christmas time, and their group of friends had decided to do a Secret Santa. Chad had got Jared. And what he got Jared was a sheer hot pink teddy. Jared had snorted so hard when he pulled it out of the tissue wrapping. Fucking _Chad_. But he'd put it on just for the hell of it, thought he'd give Jensen a good giggle. 

Jensen didn't giggle. 

Jared could have sworn Jensen nearly passed out from the rapid surge of blood to his dick. Jensen had never fucked him so hard before that night. Really made Jared feel it for days. Something he knew Jensen had taken a certain pride in; he still felt like he had to make it up to Jared for the discomfort though. Something Jared told him he didn't need to do. He liked the feeling. Knowing he’d made Jensen lose control. But he wasn't going to turn down all the extra tenderness and snuggling Jensen decided to lavish upon him.

After that Jared had started experimenting with different garments to see what else could drive Jensen crazy. It was the following Halloween when Jared had tried out some stockings. They were staying in, but that didn't mean they couldn't dress up. And Jared had decided to go the naughty Catholic school girl route. He'd told Jensen to just put on some jeans and a shirt with one of his dorky sweatervests. Jensen had groused about calling them dorky, but he had complied. Let's just say _Professor Ackles_ was not disappointed when Jared had revealed his costume. 

And now, Jensen was in the middle of running for Office. Blazing the campaign trail. And Jared was right there with him every step of the way. The dutiful husband. And he really didn't want to be anywhere else. Jensen needed him. Needed him to keep him sane. To keep him grounded. And to make sure his team didn't run him so completely into it. That morning when they woke up in their hotel room, and Jensen had grumbled with the poutiest pout as he buried his face in Jared's chest, Jared had known it was time for some _unwinding_.

So when Jensen trudged through to the shower after Jared got out –Jensen had wanted the second shower so he could get the extra time in bed– Jared had decided to put on a pair of pantyhose. He liked to keep a _bag of kinks_ hidden in his suitcase when they were travelling. Couldn't risk being followed to a store when they were being so closely watched. And he'd pulled on his pants over the top of them. Socks too, he didn't need his feet sliding in his shoes.

Jensen never suspected a thing.

And that fact alone had gotten Jared kind of worked up. Having a dirty little secret all to himself. And trying not to overstimulate himself, but the rub of the nylon over his cock and balls kept him pretty much almost semi-hard all day. He had been biting his lip a lot more than usual to try and keep himself in check. Focused on the people they were meeting and greeting. Thankful that they really were much more interested in Jensen than him. He always enjoyed watching his man shine.

But when questions were directed Jared’s way, he had his answers ready. He could give them in his sleep. Jensen had teased him about being a _Show off_ when he’d said it to Jensen’s campaign manager that morning, and he’d kissed Jared on the cheek, “God, I hope you have better dreams than that.”

Jared had smirked, “Well I wouldn’t want to upset the team with that kind of talk. Break their precious little campaign hearts.” 

To which Jensen had snorted, “Well we definitely wouldn’t want that. Would we, Alaina?”

Eyebrow arched she lifted a finger to point and then closed her hand into a fist with a sigh, “Just finish your breakfast. We have a schedule to keep.”

“Yes ma’am,” they’d said at the exact same time, and Jared had had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Jensen sucking in his lips which he’d then hid behind his palm as Alaina walked away shaking her head. And they’d shared a look.

Now Jared was doing his damnedest to keep his eyes on the person who’d asked the question. As soon as Jared had started to speak he had Jensen’s full attention, he could feel it, twelve years together and Jensen still looked at him like they were twenty and falling in love for the first time. Something that Jensen’s supporters ate up. Jared only felt a little bit sorry for the guy Jensen had dismissed for uttering something like, _Keep working that angle_.

Jensen had been super pissed, Jared could still hear the way he had said, _The love that I have for my husband, isn’t some angle for you to exploit or manipulate_.

Jared had spent a good hour and a half calming him down after the explosion. Jensen could take a lot of shit, but he wasn’t going to take it from someone in his own camp. Especially not when it pertained to Jared. It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t understand the value of their relationship. He just didn’t like it being boiled down to some cheap gimmick.

Jared held his hand out to his husband and Jensen took it, they were going to be wrapping up very imminently as they closed in on lunch time. Jensen taking just two more questions and then they were whisked away by the security team back to the campaign bus. Jensen flopped down on the couch, and Jared stood in the space between his legs staring down at Jensen’s closed eyes. 

Jared smiled when Jensen closed his hand round the back of his knee, “You were brilliant.”

“Was just following your lead,” Jared said, voice low, as he leant down, taking hold of the leather by Jensen’s right shoulder, his other hand resting in the crook of Jensen’s neck, his thumb resting just under Jensen’s jawline, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“What?” Jensen asked as he opened his eyes to meet Jared’s, his brow scrunching in the most adorable way, “A surprise?” 

“Yeah,” Jared just really couldn’t help but kiss him and Jensen leaned up into it, “But it depends on what you want more right now. Food. Or me.”

Jensen laughed with a bit of a huff, “You are the devil,” and he shook his head, “Must be something special if you’re willing to put lunch on hold.”

“Must be,” Jared smirked, he wasn’t giving anything away.

Just then there was a knock on the bus door, and Jensen groaned, giving Jared an apologetic look. Jared gave him an _it’s not your fault_ smile and pushed himself back up.

Jensen sighed begrudgingly forcing himself to sit up straighter, and he cleared his throat, “Come in.”

It was Rob. He was Alaina’s second in command, “Sorry to interrupt, M-Mr. Ackles.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Jensen?”

“Right, sorry, Jensen, Sir. Alaina wanted you to know that you have been invited to join Senator Morgan for lunch.”

“Oh,” Jensen worried his lip. That wasn’t an invitation you wanted to turn down. But Jared knew Jensen hated to think that he was letting Jared down.

“Jen. Babe, you have to go.”

Jensen got to his feet, stepping into Jared’s space to get his arms around him, “Are you sure?”

Jared nodded, “I’m sure,” he said giving Jensen a quick peck on the lips, “We can pick things up later.”

Jensen rubbed Jared’s back, leaning in for another press of their lips, before he pulled away, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Know you will.”

Jared had called up Danneel, she was Jensen’s oldest and closest friend –the two of them had always planned to run their own law firm together, before Jensen set his sights on more political goals– and Jared had become pretty close to her too. She’d been the one who introduced Jensen to Jared. And as such had dubbed herself the _Queen of Wingmen_. And Jared really couldn’t disagree. It’d been a while since he’d last seen her, so he was more than glad for the opportunity to catch up. So they had lunch, and they made plans for the three of them to get together.

Then it was back to the bus. Jensen had one more appearance to make and then they’d be free for the night and in a new hotel. Jared waited until Jensen was in the bathroom before he stripped down to his nylons. Deciding to stay standing as Jensen was opening the door back into the room.

“Did you want to take a shower before we–” Jensen stopped dead as he took in Jared’s naked form; the pantyhose clinging like a second skin even after a day’s wear, his hard-on curving towards his hip, trapped under the sheer material. 

“Surprise,” Jared said softly

“Fuck,” Jensen grabbed his own dick through his pants, “You’ve been wearing those all day?”

“All day.”

“Fuck, Jay. That’s so fucking hot.”

“You gonna stay all the way over there?”

That motivated him to move, and Jared let out an _Ooff_ as he was slammed up against the wall, Jensen’s mouth hard as he claimed Jared’s, teeth tugging and nipping at Jared’s bottom lip. Hands groping his ass, and then just as suddenly Jensen was on his knees mouthing over Jared’s dick, spit soaking through the pantyhose along with a steady flow of precome, that Jensen seemed to ignore, “Jensen, _please_.”

“Get on the bed,” Jensen said with that air of command and Jared shivered, back arching away from the wall. But he didn’t move until Jensen took his mouth away completely, “Keep them on.”

Jared whimpered a little but he did as he was told, his legs spread over the corner. Jensen stayed on his knees, watching him over his shoulder. Made Jared shiver all over again seeing that predatory glint in Jensen’s eyes as he turned like some big jungle cat closing in on his prey as he crawled across the floor, with a certain elegance, to the space between Jared’s legs; very much intent on devouring Jared. 

He took hold of Jared’s knees, letting his hands curve round and Jared thumped down as Jensen pushed Jared’s legs as far back as they would go. All that yoga really did pay off. Jensen dragged his fingers down Jared’s thighs, his nail catching, creating a run as it pulled. Jared wriggled a little when Jensen teased his thumb along it, the ‘rungs of the ladder’ tickling as they disturbed the near invisible hairs beneath, but he kept his hands at his sides. Jensen hadn’t given him permission to touch. 

And Jared really wanted to touch when Jensen started teasing his hole, thumb circling, pushing the material down and in, just so. Jared and Jensen had anal sex very regularly, so Jared never really needed that much prep, but Jared had worked himself open in his shower that morning anyway. Wanted to be as ready for Jensen as he could be. Jensen bent his fingers, pushing the nylon to the limit with the knuckles of his fore and middle fingers, Jared’s hole fluttering around them. And Jared really couldn't help but grab hold of the wrist of Jensen’s other hand, a warm weight at Jared’s hip, “Please.”

Jensen's eyes flicked up slowly from where his fingers were teasing Jared to Jared’s eyes, a smirk on Jensen’s lips. Jared full on whined when Jensen took his hands away completely to push himself up onto his feet, and he undressed, painstakingly slow. 

Tie loosened off, and knot pulled free, skimming around Jensen’s collar as he tugged it off. Buttons popped, one by one. Strong capable hands deliberate with every movement. Jared never took his eyes from him. Belt sliding through the buckle, pulled tight, before the pin is released, and then he’s yanking it out of its loops in one swift motion. And _fuck_. A particularly large dollop of precome spurts out over Jared’s skin. He’d always had a slight obsession with Jensen’s wrists. 

Jensen cupped the side of Jared’s ass, almost as if he could sense Jared’s urge to take hold of himself, and he gave it a little squeeze, “Don’t.”

Jared took a deep breath, willing his hands to stay flat on the bed, they were so _close_. He shook his head, and flipped them back, elbows bent, letting them rest on either side of his head. Jared’s eyes lingering on his palm before they were drawn back to Jensen, who was bent over to untie his shoe laces, eyes still on Jared, as he slipped them off. 

“Look at the state of you,” Jensen said as he pinched the nylon at the back of Jared’s thigh between his fingers, and Jared’s hips bucked up, his ass leaving the sheets, longing for Jensen to take them off of him, “Didn’t even bother to put on some panties,” he said as he dragged his hand down Jared’s dick and balls, and he pushed two fingers into Jared’s ass, and he held them there. The nylon dulled the sensation, and Jared writhed, feeling twitchy again, he needed to feel Jensen’s bare fingers. 

“Jensen, please. I need–”

Jensen kept pushing, wiggling his fingers just so, and then he pulled them out, and he pulled the material with them, stretching it ‘til it tore, and he pulled right across Jared’s ass with both hands, ripping them open. Jensen dropped back down onto his knees, getting his mouth on Jared’s hole, applying soft wet kisses, with the gentlest of suction as he started to close his lips, his tongue squiggling out over the whole surface, teasing round the just stretched rim. Jared’s breathing becoming shallower, with a low pitched whine as Jensen pushed his tongue inside, putting his jaw into it. 

Jared’s head tipped back, and he ran his hands through his hair as his head tossed from side to side, “Fuck, Jen. Please. Don’t wanna come if you’re not inside me.” 

And _fuck_ , he could feel Jensen’s grin against his ass, and he swirled his tongue round Jared’s hole, sucking down hard, and he gave a blunt bite to the meat of Jared’s ass as he pulled back. “You, sure about that, Babe?” his fingers hovering over Jared’s dick before they were tearing another hole into the nylon, and Jensen cupped Jared’s balls, making Jared’s tummy muscles tense, Jensen’s nose grazing the shaft, the tip still trapped beneath the waistline.

Jared gasped, “Fuck. Yes. I’m sure.”

Jensen pushed his tongue out, lips parting as he closed them in a wet kiss over Jared’s dick, made Jared’s eyes close. But he forced them back open to watch Jensen push himself back to his feet, and finally he undid his pants, snagging the little sachet of lube from his pocket, which he held between two fingers, before he pushed them down to the ground along with his boxer-briefs. Their eyes locking as Jensen slicked up his dick. Jensen moaned a little as he stroked himself, and then he was pushing into Jared’s heat, and Jared did have to take a hold of his legs to stop himself from just wrapping around Jensen.

Jensen slid in easy, stretching and filling Jared right up the way he needed, Jared bringing his hand down to his ass, fingers touching Jensen’s thumb where he held him. Jensen took hold of Jared’s hand, thumb brushing the back of it, and Jensen bent down into Jared, and Jared pushed himself up, as much as he could into the kiss, “You can touch yourself, Jay,” he rasped, drawing his hand down Jared’s body as he pulled back up, and out of Jared, before pushing all the way back in, nice and slow.

Jared moaned as he quivered, head dropping to his shoulder, which he rolled into his cheek, very lightly teasing himself with his fingers, as Jensen started to fuck him, his pinkie brushing his balls as he took hold of his dick, his back arching up off the bed as Jensen slowly drove him insane, angling his hips _just right_. 

“Fuck.” His orgasm hit him slow too, coiling and uncoiling from deep in his belly, the heat so tight in his balls as it rippled right through him, head thrown back, and toes curled, “Jense–” brain disconnecting. 

He blacked out for a moment, and when he slipped back into consciousness Jensen’s hand was warm soft as he rubbed Jared’s abdomen, “So, good for me, baby” his other hand jacking his own dick, and that jumpstarted Jared into moving.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrist as he sat up, “Let me,” and he lowered his head to take Jensen’s cock into his mouth, and Jensen’s hand closed in Jared’s hair.

Jensen moaned, “So, good.”


End file.
